Mathison Fischer/Powers and Abilities
; | birth = May 22nd | status = Alive | relatives = Mathison Georgina (Wife; Deceased) | residence = (formerly) | alias = | bounty = At Least 192,500,000 | epithet = | jva = | doriki = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = E34234 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Hobi Hobi no Mi | dfename = Hobby Hobby Fruit | dfmeaning = Hobby | dftype = (Awakened) }} Overview Prodigious Intelligence Tactical Expertise Engineering Expertise Construction Expertise Bodily Modifications Cerulean Flicker Marksmanship Devil Fruit Fischer at the age of seventeen, consumed the Hobi Hobi no Mi, a -class Devil Fruit, turning him into a Hobby Human. Due to the secondary effect of the Devil Fruit, he has ceased aging and thus will remain physically young for as long as he should live. Because of this, he has obtained a form of semi-immortality in the shape of eternal youth, allowing him to live on for an indefinite amount of time without falling to the effects of old age. This does not, however, make him immune to diseases, poisons, or anything else that could kill a human. Those in the past who have seen the effects of this fruit have made the misconception of believing that the user is only capable of turning living beings into various forms of "toys", alongside controlling them, though this is not truly the case. This fruit allows the user to manifest their "hobbies" in various ways, whether it be creating and controlling objects based on the hobby, or even turning others into those objects on their own whim. Like many things, one's hobbies are determined by the user's personality, their age, their interests, and in some cases even their level of intelligence. After consuming the Hobi Hobi, Fischer's own hobby became "tinkering. This allows him to create, modify and turn other individuals into machines of Fischer's own designs. Awakening Droids Heralds Project D.U.O. FMS - MA: QUEEN FMS - MB: RANGER FMS - MG: ASSASSIN FMS - MD: SCIENTIST FMS - ME: RAVEN Haki Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Inventions * : * : * : * : * : * : Titanomachy Ever since he was young, Fischer had set his sites on inventing weapons the likes of which rivaled the legendary tools: , , and . After joining the Black Widow Pirates under Daddy L. Legs, he gained the backing of a powerful pirate to fund his venture. Along Legs' journey to become a Yonko, Fischer worked tirelessly to complete his dream, utilizing the powers of his Devil Fruit, his own technological expertise, as well as stolen invention schematics and plans from various sources to forge these powerful tools. After decades of work, he developed the |Taitainikku|Greek for "Titan Battle"; Japanese for "Battle Weapons of the Gods"}}: three powerful weapons of his own creation that symbolically "govern" the Earth, Sky and Sea. Atlas |FMS - Batoru Āmā: Atorasu|literally "Fischer Mathison Systems - War-Forged Princess' Resplendent Garment: He Who Supports the World"}} Hyperion |FMS - Ātirarī Bēsu: Haipirion|literally "Fischer Mathison Systems - War-Forged Princess' Satellite Blade: He Who Upholds the Sky"}} Oceanus |FMS - Inpiariaru Desutoroiā: Ōshīnazu|literally "Fischer Mathison Systems - War-Forged Princess' Dreadnought: He Who Commands the Tides"}} Category:Character Subpages